


Love Is Meant to Be Shared

by NedrynWrites



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Camus | Erik (Dragon Quest XI), Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Pansexual Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedrynWrites/pseuds/NedrynWrites
Summary: Prompt by daily-otp-prompts on Tumblr:< I looked everywhere.  I think it's at home, > he signed.  He zipped his bag, then pushed it under the chair with his feet. < This is going to suck. >"You didn't bring anything else?" Erik asked.  Eleven shook his head. "Sheesh, not even a book?"Another shake. < Books make me carsick. >"Well," Erik pulled out one earbud, "I hope you like every single type of music with zero consistency, 'cause that's what we're listening to."





	Love Is Meant to Be Shared

**Author's Note:**

> I got stuck at my parents' work place for like six hours with nothing but a pencil and a notebook so this is what I did
> 
> [Here](https://daily-otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/179166041330/person-a-oh-man-i-forgot-my-earbuds-for-this-4) is the prompt I used! 
> 
> Eleven is mute and uses ASL in this, but I didn't necessarily research every phrase he says, so please forgive me if it looks a little awkward.
> 
> Rated Teen for a few minor swears and one (1) instance of the frick word

_ Stupid eight-hour bus rides,  _ Erik thought, glaring out the window.  _ Why couldn't the competition've been closer to home? _

The bus was stupid cold, cold enough that even Erik was feeling it. He couldn't imagine what Eleven, that desert flower, was feeling. The other hadn't bundled up that much more. Just a dark purple jacket over a gray turtleneck. He looked  _ good,  _ but not exactly warm. 

Erik shot Eleven a glance, wondering how much more he could check the other out and still get away with it. Eleven was rustling through his bag, looking increasingly upset. 

"Lose something?" Erik asked, turning off his music so he could focus on what Eleven was saying. 

< Can't find my- > he stopped and scrambled for his bag as it fell forward, before the contents could go tumbling across the bus floor. He locked it between his legs. < Earphones. >

"Want me to help look?" 

Eleven shook his head, his perfect hair falling perfectly back into its perfect place. Erik wasn't sure if he felt jealous or just attracted to him. 

< I looked everywhere. I think it's at home, > he signed. He zipped his bag, then pushed it under the chair with his feet. < This is going to suck. >

"You didn't bring anything else?" Erik asked. Eleven shook his head. "Sheesh, not even a book?" 

Another shake. < Books make me carsick. >

"Well," Erik pulled out one earbud, "I hope you like every single type of music with zero consistency, 'cause that's what we're listening to." 

He swiped at the earpiece with his thumb, praying to whatever deity listening that there wasn't anything gross on it, then offered it over. 

Eleven hesitated a moment.  _ Shit, is there earwax on it-  _ Then he smiled that angelic little smile of his. 

< Thank you, > he signed, taking it with his other hand. 

"No problem," Erik said. He turned the volume way down before starting up his music again. 

He knew, by now, not to startle Eleven with loud noises. The car crash that robbed him of his grandfather and his voice was loud, too. 

Eleven drifted closer so the distance wasn’t tugging at their ears. Even with their shoulders pressed together, it was still a little uncomfortable, but Erik didn’t mind it. 

Eleven was warm. 

As the trip dragged on, Eleven’s will to stay upright depleted. By the next rest stop, his head was fully on Erik’s shoulder. 

His hair tickled Erik’s neck, and for once, he wished he had worn something with a higher collar. There was no way in hell Erik was going to move him, after all. 

Eleven was shivering, with his arms tucked into his armpits. Erik had one arm hooked around him, but he knew it wasn't helping all that much. He always ran cold. 

It was a nice excuse to get close, though. 

The bus came to a shuddering stop, and people began getting off with varying degrees of urgency. Erik could hear Veronica yelling about the large soda she had earlier. 

"Need to get off?" Erik asked Eleven, voice low. 

Eleven took a deep breath, and didn't answer at first. For a moment Erik thought he might be asleep. He could sleep through a December water balloon fight. In fact, he'd done that. 

< No. You? > At least Erik assumed that last one was a question. He couldn't see Eleven's face with it buried in his shoulder like that. 

"I'm good."

Sylvando passed their seat on his way out, and held up traffic to coo at them. 

“Look, they’re sharing earbuds!” he gushed to Veronica, who was impatiently standing behind him. 

“He forgot his,” Erik grumbled, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. 

Sylvando’s eyes went to something on the edge of their seat, on the aisle side, near Eleven’s leg. He hummed, a smirk crossing his face, and walked on. 

“Fucking finally,” Veronica huffed, not sparing the two a glace as she marched forward.

Serena followed behind, shooting them a smile, before halting in her tracks. “Oh, Eleven,” she said. “You didn’t forget them, they’re in your pocket!” 

Eleven lifted his head and blinked blearily at her. Then his eyes went wide and he jolted upright, his hand shooting to his pocket. The movement yanked the earbud out of Erik’s ear. 

Erik watched where Eleven’s hand went to. A pair of earbuds was hanging out. Eleven had moved oddly quickly, considering the daze he had been in, to the exact spot- 

Erik grinned. He couldn’t help it. 

“You just wanted an excuse to cozy up, huh?” he asked when their friends were out of earshot. Eleven flushed, all the confirmation Erik needed. “Babe, you’re so  _ cute. _ You know you could have just done that without getting stuck with my horrible taste in music, right?” 

< Your taste isn’t horrible, > Eleven signed with a pout. < Besides, I was cold, and I needed an excuse if anyone saw. >

Erik’s smile dampened. They had been keeping it a secret; they wanted it to be  _ just theirs, _ without their nosy friends getting involved. But lately, it had been nothing but a strain on their relationship, sneaking around like that. Acting  _ ashamed. _

"It's not like I could warm you," he said, avoiding the topic. "You always say I'm too cold to be human."

< Well, maybe being close to you makes me feel warm, > Eleven signed bluntly. He blushed. < Like. In a feelings way, > he clarified lamely. 

"I got it." Erik pulled him back into his side, and risked giving his forehead a light peck. Eleven snuggled into him, sighing happily when he got settled.

Erik stayed quiet a while, just thinking. He idly traced patterns on Eleven's back, much to the joy of his  _ literal cat  _ of a boyfriend. 

“Do you think we should tell them?” Erik finally asked. Eleven pulled out of his arms so he'd be able to respond. “I mean, we don’t have to if you aren’t ready-” 

< Are  _ you _ ready? >

“I… I asked  _ you _ if-” Erik cut short, knowing what Eleven was asking - if Erik was bringing it up because it was what  _ he _ wanted. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. I… don’t want to hide you anymore. And I don’t want you to hide me, either, if that’s not... “ 

His voice lowered as he saw Jade get back on the bus. “If that’s not… too much to ask.” 

Eleven smiled and shook his head. He slowly raised his hands to cup Erik’s cheeks, watching his face carefully for any sign of discomfort. 

Erik’s heart was pounding, knowing exactly how Eleven planned on “telling them.” Jade would see, then tell her girlfriend, who would tell her sister, and then it would spread through the rest of their friends like wildfire. 

And Erik couldn’t be happier. Despite the endless shit they would give both of them for it, he wanted his friends to know how lucky he was. He bit down the nerves as Eleven continued to move slow as a snail, giving Erik every chance to change his mind and pull away. 

Erik closed his eyes as Eleven’s face became too close to look at. He let out a sigh through his nose when familiar chapped lips brushed his own. 

It was over far too quickly. He supposed he only felt that way after weeks of making every kiss  _ count. _ It was probably for the best that the kiss stay chaste; they were, after all, in public. 

Out the window, Erik could see Jade sprinting across the gravel, unnaturally coordinated considering she was in heels. 

She skidded to a stop in front of Veronica, pointing at her watch and then holding out her hand expectantly. Veronica put her hands on her hips with a huff that Erik could  _ see, _ and shouted something, glaring at him through the window. 

Then she shoved a sizable stack of bills into Jade’s waiting hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently can't write The Team Finds Out without money changing hands OOPS 
> 
> As always, if you liked it, please drop a kudos, or a comment if you're feeling brave! Even a smiley face to let me know you enjoyed it would make me very happy!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://nedrynwrites.tumblr.com/)   
> Feel free to comment/message me if you have questions! I love talking to you! 


End file.
